Phone-as-a-key (PAAK) technology facilitates accessing functions traditionally associated with a key fob via an app executing on a smart phone. The smart phone executing the PAAK app communicates with vehicles via a wireless network. However, some communication schemes may include multiple antenna and systems to be running at full power for communication to occur. This may cause the vehicle battery and/or the smart phone battery to be depleted quickly, resulting in a bad user experience.